Between Holding On and Letting Go
by Bren99
Summary: CaseyVeronica future ficlet. He's falling in love with her, and even though she cares about him, the thought scares her.


"What are you doing?"

"Falling in love with you."

He says these words to her five months after their first date. Five and a half months after she saw him at Java the Hut and he asked her out. She had said no, but with a grin, he promised her that eventually she'd give in. She had laughed at first, because after her last breakup with Logan, she had sworn off men forever. Two dozen roses and a huge box of chocolates later however, Wallace had talked her into giving this guy a shot, and up until now she had felt as if this was her most normal relationship ever.

Now though, they are standing just outside the apartment she shares with Wallace, and he's looking down at her with a smile that is full of confidence. Casey Gant is falling in love with her, and she honestly has no idea what to say to that.

"Veronica?"

"You really don't want to do that," she speaks her voice hesitant.

"Yeah, I kind of do."

Her first reaction to his words is to run, because seriously this just isn't a good idea right now. She's terrible at relationships and if she lets herself fall too hard for him she knows, she just knows it'll end bad. He's still smiling at her, so sure of his feelings and she can't help but wonder how people can just feel without question.

"Casey…"

"Hey, I'm not looking for a declaration of love from you or anything," he smiles softly. "I just thought I'd throw it out there, because it's true. I'm falling in love with you Veronica Mars, and you know what, it feels pretty good," he laughs.

She smiles up at him before she can stop herself. She's twenty-four years old and she's already sure that she'll spend her life alone. She knows how pathetic that makes her, but she just can't shake that feeling.

"I just… I don't want to ruin this."

"You're not," Casey assures her. "I know it's hard for you to trust and let yourself fall. You're life hasn't been easy, and I totally get that. See, I'm an understanding guy, I'm okay with doing this your way," he adds. "I think that kind of makes me amazing, but I don't know, I'll let you be the judge," he smirks.

He puts his hand on her upper arm and rubs it in a light calming motion. It makes her feel safe, but for Veronica safe, scares her more than it should. Still, she reasons with herself, even after her wide-eyed glare and negative reaction he's still smiling at her. Casey is playing for keeps, and if she would just allow herself, she's almost positive, making things work with him would be worth it.

"How can I resist a guy that not only knows how great he is, but has no problem saying it?" She teases as his arms glide around her waist.

"You can't, I'm irresistible! Four out of five women agree," he jokes with a smile.

"And that fifth woman, where can I find her? I'd like to find out what you did to cause her to resist you."

"Oh her? Yeah, I bought her off," he speaks with a shrug, "I can't have her exposing my one tiny flaw."

This is what she loves about them, about the way they work. The laughter, and the teasing, the way he makes her feel so carefree. He kisses the top of her head and she sighs as she looks up at him. He makes her want to believe that they stand a chance, and that in itself scares her.

"Are you eating with us tonight? Wallace is making homemade pizza," she speaks.

"I'd love to, but I'm supposed to meet with some of the suits on the hospital board to talk about the new children's wing. All they really care about it getting my money, but I do want to make sure it's spent right you know?"

"Selfless and caring, seriously that fifth girl really didn't exist did she? You just made her up because you didn't want to admit to actually being perfect," she speaks teasingly.

He blushes slightly at her words and rolls his eyes. "According to my parents I'm just throwing my money away."

"I still can't believe your parent's are upset with you for wanting to help sick children," she groans.

"You're surprised that the rich in Neptune are greedy and selfish?"

She laughs, "I'm just glad that you're not greedy and selfish."

"I'm glad iyou/i gave me a chance, considering I was greedy and selfish in high school," Casey smirks.

"That was you?" She teases as he kisses her once more. "See I remember this other guy, he sat with me at a campfire one night. He was actually pretty cute."

"Good, because that's the guy that's crazy about you."

She blushes and lowers her head. She feels his hand brush against her cheek and she looks up to see his dark eyes staring down at her. If her life were a movie, this would be where she would kiss the amazing guy looking at her. This moment, it would be the one that they would talk about for years to come, but Veronica knows her life isn't a movie, and instead her eyes waiver away from his before she can stop herself.

"You know Veronica, I'm going to take this as slow as you want," he speaks softly. "I'm also going to make sure you understand, I'm not going anywhere. I'm here, if you want me, I'm here."

"You know I'm a mess right? Ask anyone, this relationship thing, it's not something I'm good at," she admits with a frown. "I just, apparently I have issues, that's what I hear anyway, issues…."

He stops her rambling with a kiss, a hot sultry kiss, as he pulls her to him and she's surprised to find herself completely lost in him. When he pulls away she's out of breath and he's smiling, and all she can do is smile back.

"I'm up for the challenge," he answers with a tiny smirk. "I guess the question is, are you?"

She takes a deep breath and lets it out because she knows this moment; it's the one that will matter. She can either screw this up, or she can go all in and make it work. The problem, she thinks to herself, is she's never really went all in before. She's tried before, with Duncan and Logan, desperately with Logan, but fear and doubt always over took her. This isn't Duncan or Logan however, and she's not same girl she was, when she was with them.

She wraps her arms around his neck and smiles up at him. "This girl? She is all yours Gant."

"See, that's what I want to hear. Baby, you just stick with me and you'll be alright," he teases as he places a tiny kiss on her nose.

"That's the plan," she speaks honestly. "That is imost/i definitely the plan."


End file.
